


Just a robot?

by TheVideoGuy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Undertale Spoilers, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVideoGuy/pseuds/TheVideoGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No idea why i wrote this. Was bored, lets just hope noone finds this...</p><p>(Also, Metttaton is a FEMALE in this, and frisk is a MALE, deal with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a robot?

It was a cold day in the underground. Frisk had just past though the CORE and was about to head on to the final boss, Asgore. Frisk has stopped in his tracks as he came across a shadow in the distance. Suddenly, light rose into the air. Frisk has standing in a large room with a figure he had seen before. It was mettaton (in his normal form). 

"Oh darling" Mettaton said, "i never knew just how sexy you looked from this close".

Frisk blushed, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Come a little closer darling" Mettaton growled at Frisk standing there.

Frisk stepped right up to Mettatons huge square mettatlic body. Frisk was sweating now, he didn't know what was about to happen next.

"OH YES!" Mettaton squealed, as his whole square body dissapeared and transformed into a full sized body. Frisk stared at the new Mettaton, which was now called Mettaton EXXX.

"Come my child" Mettaton EXXX said, "Lets do this!"

Mettaton EXXX whiped Frisks clothes of. Mettaton EXXX done the same. Both of them were now left there, no clothes, blushing. Frisk jumped up and grabbed Mettaton EXXX's neck and slammed her to the ground. 

"Frisk, wha... what are you doing... CHILD... NO!" Mettaton EXXX shouted.

Frisk pulled out his large sweating cock and pushed it towards Mettaton EXXX. He inserted it into Mettaton EXXX's wet vagina.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEESSSSS" Mettaton EXXX screamed into the air.

Frisk was now pounding his cock into Mettaton EXXX. The sound of moaning coming from Mettaton EXXX was so loud now. The room was filled the pleasurable sounds of Mettaton EXXX.

"Oh child, please don... please don't... cum... in me!" Mettaton EXXX moaned, but it was too late.

Frisk let out a mighty roar and filled Mettaton EXXX with his spunk. Mettaton EXXX was now covered in cum, outside and inside.

"Child, why did you... you know what?" Mettaton EXXX said.

Frisk looked up at Mettaton EXXX.

"You were the star of the show" Mettaton EXXX laughed.

The walls of the room pulled up into the roof. More than 1000 monsters were watching the show. Papyrus, Undyne, Monster kid, all of them.

"Mettaton, i never knew you could be this good, the test is complete!" Alphys cheered.

Frisk ran on ahead. He had made it to Asgore at last.

"Child, you have come far but... OH... OH MY GOD CHILD!" Asgore shreaked as he covered his eyes.

Frisk was still naked, standing there, with his cum covered cock hanging down below him...


End file.
